User blog:Cake-with-little-happiness/Om nom's first kiss
One day Om nom and Toss decided to go to a restuarant (it was kind off like their first date) Om nom asked Toss what would she like to eat? she said she would like a fruit cake then she asked Om nom what does he want? he said he will order a bowl full of assorted candy, Toss giggled and told Om nom that he is soo cute! Om nom blushed and said he always liked her springy hair,Toss felt happy that Om nom liked her too! after eating there meal Om nom was ready to pay the bill but Toss stopped him and said she will pay the bill but Om nom didn't want Toss to pay the bill so he stayed with his decision and paid the bill, this made Toss think that Om nom is such a gentle man, she started to have more feelings for him even more then close friends but everytime she would try to tell Om nom this, her heart beat would rise and she could not speak at all! After eating, Om nom took her to a beautiful garden (even prettier then city park) Om nom was about to tell Toss about how much he loved her then he looked at Toss and took a deep breath before he could say all that but then he saw Roto getting bullied by the spiders, they were trying to snatch her favorite vanilla choco ice cream; helping a friend was indeed a important thing Now! so he told Toss to excuse him for sometime and he went to the spiders and said why are they snatching the ice cream from Roto, he said to the spiders that he knows something even sweeter then ice cream and he told them to hop in a honeycomb and the honey will be even sweeter so the dump spider jumped into the honeycomb and started sucking the honey. They weren't aware that this would make the queen bee really mad and she spotted them! and ordered her soldiers to get them! the spiders were soo scared that they ran away as fast as they could, in the meantime Toss saw how Om nom helped Roto this made Toss think he is really a great friend and he will never let his friends get troubled, this made Toss love him even more and when Om nom came he continued about what he was going to say he slowly said uh.....Toss......I-I love you! she was shocked, and blushing then she replied back I LOVE YOU TOO! Om nom blushed too,Om nom slowly went close to Toss and softly kissed her lips,Toss eyes were wide open, she could not believe that Om nom would ever kiss her and then slowly Toss closed her eyes and drowned herself in the kiss, his lips tasted like sweet candy! while Om nom was kissing Toss he though his mind that Toss is soo awesome he wanted her to be with him forever and this movement should never cometo an end and they slowly ended the kiss and smiled and then held each others hands and went home.. The End~ Category:Blog posts